Luna Nueva Reinterpretada
by HonduranGleek
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Edythe hubiera llegado a tiempo? Esta es la conclusión que nos brinda Visser2315; un vistazo a las noches sin luna de nuestro amigo Beaufort Swan. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS DUEÑOS RESPECTIVOS. Traducción al español de "NEW MOON REIMAGINED" por Visser2315. Traducción autorizada por el escritor.
1. NOTAS INICIALES

**NOTA DEL TRADUCTOR:**

 _Volví a traducir. Hay una historia más que perfecta que debe llegar a sus corazones._

 _Esta historia es_ Luna Nueva Reinterpretada.

Tengo el permiso del autor original, Visser2315 para poder traducir la historia. Sin más que decir, ¡vamos allá!

* * *

 ** _Nota del Autor:_**

Cuando terminé de leer _Vida y Muerte_ , definitivamente disfruté el nuevo final y amé el sentimiento de cierre, pero también me encontré sintiéndome nostálgico por el final original y por _Luna Nueva_ … creo que vi a uno o dos personas más que empezaron a hacer algo similar a esto, pero ninguno de ellos llegó tan lejos aún, así que terminé haciendo esto, por diversión pura mientras me tomaba un descanso de otros proyectos. Mi meta es publicar acá por lo menos hasta terminar el tercer capítulo, aunque en términos de borradores, he llegado más lejos que ellos hasta ahora… Ya veremos.

 **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:**

Considerando la naturaleza de este tipo de proyecto, el plagio será una forma de vida. _La Saga Crepúsculo_ y _Vida y Muerte_ pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y muchas de las líneas, diálogos y estilo de escritura también pertenecen a ella. Dicho esto, lo que leerán no será una versión transcrita de _Luna Nueva_ con sus nombres y pronombres cambiados, y de hecho, que no les sorprenda ver unas cuantas diferencias de otras cosas.

Ya publiqué el final alterno de _Vida y Muerte_ , que es el original de _Crepúsculo_ , ya que me imaginé que lo necesitaría para esto. Así que deberías leerlo antes de leer esto, aunque creo que no será necesario. Ya sabes como acaba _Crepúsculo_.

Está clasificado en T porque… bueno, nada es más extremo que el libro original.

¡Gracias por leer esta nota larga, y te veré en el próximo capítulo!

 ** _Nota del Traductor:_**

Conocí esta historia al tiempo que empecé a escribir _¿Vida o muerte?,_ proyecto que está en una pausa indefinida mientras me recupero de mi enfermedad. Por petición de una reviewer, y además, admito que también quería hacerlo desde hace mucho, me puse manos a la obra y le pedí al autor de la historia su permiso.

Ya saben como soy... y que tengo un monstruo que se alimenta de reviews.

¿ _comida_?

 _ **RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS:**_

Lo mismo que Visser2315 dijo. Lo único mío de esta historia, son los signos de exclamación y de interrogación que no se utilizan en la literatura inglesa. Y quizás el conocimiento que me dió el cosmos para poder traducir la historia.

Espero que acompañen esta historia y que la apoyen tal y como apoyaron a _Vida y muerte._

* * *

Con cariño,

Josué.


	2. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Me sentía atrapado en una de esas terribles pesadillas, en las que sabes que debes correr, correr hasta que parezca que te van a estallar los pulmones, pero no puedes hacer que tu cuerpo se mueva lo suficientemente rápido. Mis piernas parecían moverse como melaza mientras apartaba a la multitud, pero aún así las manecillas del gran reloj seguían su marcha impasibles, para marcar el final de todo.

Pero esto no era una pesadilla. Ni siquiera era mi propia vida la que estaba en juego, era la de alguien más importante, y en ese momento, extrañamente mi vida carecía de valor para mi.

Archie había dicho que probablemente ambos moriríamos aquí. Quizás las cosas serían diferentes si él hubiera venido conmigo para ayudarme, si todo no dependiera de mi y mi incompetencia. Lamentablemente, _si_ dependía de mí, y mientras escuché el reloj dar la hora, con sus campanadas haciendo vibrar el piso bajo las suelas de mis tenis, supe que había llegado demasiado tarde.

Repentinamente no me importó donde estaba, ni que enemigos peligrosos me rodeaban en todas direcciones. De hecho, me daban un poco más de esperanza. Si iba a fallar, quizás no debía vivir con ello por mucho tiempo.

La torre del reloj dio otra campanada, y sentí el brillante sol calentar mi cabeza.


End file.
